fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Theo Banete
Theo Banete (テオ 禁止ら) is a member of the magic guild Fairy Tail. He is reasonably well known for using Illusion magic, and has been given the nickname 'Illusion' by fans as a result.In the past he has modelled for Sorcerer Weekly, and is in a relationship with Tia Merce. Appearance Theo is tall, at 6'0", and has broad shoulders. His hair is black and often messy, and his eyes are brown. His skin is a light tan. He is quite well built, but his muscles aren't anything to gawk at. He has a fanclub, and the vast majority of them call him gorgeous and manly. Through this, he has modelled for Sorcerer Weekly, but quickly realised he hated modelling with a passion and quit. His green Fairy Tail stamp is on his right wrist. His main outfit is a white, sleeveless shirt and a pair of baggy white trousers that end halfway up his calves with brown sandals. He also has other outfits, including a black t-shirt and trousers with a white coat and a blue sleeveless shirt with white trousers. Personality Theo is loud and cocky, often boasting about his power and challenging other guild members to battles. He often loses these, but laughs it off and tries again. This personality is shown to be fake. He is shown to have a deep value for family, going as far as screaming at a possessed Miki that she needs to stop, because family is the most important thing in the world. His real self is shy, and so he puts on an act, but his true self is revealed in the Shattered Mirrors arc (fanmade by me). After this is found out, he mellows out, becoming quieter and more helpful, but still challenging his guild mates occasionally. While confessing to Tia Merce, he was scared and hesitant, thinking she would reject his confession, not talking to her for days. This deeply upset Tia, but after he explained himself, showing great remorse, she forgave him. History As a child, Theo was raised in a poor family of himself, his mother, and his sister, Miki. When they were young, their mother left one night for work and never came back. Unable to pay for their house, the pair had to leave. They were born into a desert city, and so the nights were hard on the two of them. Miki soon developed an illness due to the cold nights, and Theo needed money for her medicine. He went looking for a job, but was rejected every time for being a child. Then, one night, he saw a woman dancing on a street corner. He memorized her moves, trying them himself, failing continuously but still getting up to carry on. People saw him practicing and gave him money, so he carried on. He eventually raised enough money to pay for Miki's medicine, and when she was better, they left. The two of them travelled the world together, ending up in Magnolia, after being found by Makarov, sleeping outside a store near the Fairy Tail building. Makarov took the two of them into his guild and raised them, having them be taught magic and letting them become official members. Not much else has been revealed. Magic and Abilities Illusion Magic: Illusion magic can cause the target to see things that aren't there, or do things in a sort of mind control effect. * Illusory Blanket: '''Causes the target to see something that isn't there. If used right can cause mass confusion. * '''Illusory Command: Causes the target to do things they are not aware of. It works as a mind control effect. When used wrong, it can even wipe entire memories. * Dance of Illusions: Causes a target to suddenly see someone they love. This takes a lot of magic power. The person they love must have been seen interacting with the target. '''Other: '''Other things that Theo can do. * Theo can dance rather well after it being his career for five years. * He can cook very well, but he cannot bake. * He is good with animals. Trivia * I need to draw more pictures lmao * He confessed to Tia in an episode called 'Theo's Ignorance' * Theo is vegetarian * He hates tomatoes with a passion * He is Miki's older brother * He has a permanent limp after a nasty fall during a dance this isn't finished